


Umpteen Hassels

by feldman, Thassalia



Series: John Hughes AU [1]
Category: Farscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feldman/pseuds/feldman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thassalia/pseuds/Thassalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set thirteen years after "The Peacekeeper Wars": first story in the John Hughes AU written with Thassalia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umpteen Hassels

"I dunno, I think I saw fangs."

"Your sister doesn't have fangs." John glances through the cell door of the playroom. Everything's under control, it's just jitters. "Well, you know...nothing compared to what you had at that age. You could take her in a fair fight."

Grey eyes quirk at the corners, an adult gesture. Puberty has finished with the boy's long bones and is now busy rearranging his face. "I'm not watching her if she bites me again."

John rubs his forehead. The longer it takes to sort out this babysitting situation, the more likely she'll call off the whole damned trip, and he did not spend weekens planning this weekend and sweet-talking Aeryn just to be caught by a last minute snag.

A plastic drannit sails through the air, skittering across the deck to the accompaniment of frantic pant-hoots of "Deeeee! Deeeeee!"

"She's two, she's just frustrated."

His son crosses his arms, big hands tucked around skinny elbows. He's growing like his mom must have, height before heft. "Double."

The girl with the curls seethes her brother's name, begging for reprieve from the safety-locked play room. The boy eyes the drannit by his foot with a soft eye, but his expression hardens when he looks up at John. Testing. They're always testing.

"Fine."


End file.
